Umaima has 40 kiwis for every 20 bananas. Write the ratio of kiwis to bananas as a simplified fraction.
Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $40:20$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $40 \text{ to } 20$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{40}{20}=2$ Therefore, $2$ is the ratio of kiwis to bananas written as a simplified fraction.